monster_high_and_tmntfandomcom-20200214-history
It came from Dimension X!
Description The Sea Creature from the Dimension X is swimming in the pool of Monster High! The Turtles must find a way to send it back! Summary At the Pool of Monster High... "Oh yeah! First swim!" said Mikey "Are everyone ready?" asked Leo "Yep!" said Raph "Absolutely!" said Donnie "Then let's swim!" said Leo and he's jump into the pool with his brothers. As they are swimming, the Kraang Portal from above and something big fell out from it and splash into the pool. "What was that?!" asked Raph "ROARRR!" The Sea Creature known as Spasmosaur from Dimension X revealed itself to them and begin to swing its head around to bite them. "Out of the water!" said Leo and he's get out from the pool with his brothers immediately. "How could this happened?!" asked Raph Meanwhile, Undersea of New York, in Technodrome... "Kraang sorry for what had Kraang had done." said Kraang #1 "Sorry can't bring the creature that brought by Kraang to Kraang from Dimension X which is brought here by Kraang back!" said Kraang #2 In the meantime, at Monster High, at the Pool... "Whatever happened. We must find a way to get rid of it soon!" said Donnie "Yeah! Because if anyone see this! We're the ones who will get blame!" said Mikey "Donnie! You got any idea?" asked Leo "I think I know one! We need the Stunt Gun and the Kraang Portal!" said Donnie "Is that all you got? Shocked it and then send it wherever it's came from?" asked Leo "Got any other idea?" asked Donnie but Leo's got nothing in his head. So he's nod in agreement. "We will distract it. You go get them." said Leo "Understood." said Donnie and he's get up and quickly run to the exit while his brothers are keeping the sea creature busy. Donnie's run out from the Pool Room and running through the Main hall to find a way to the Catacombs. Then, he was stop by Rochelle, who's give him a glare. "Umm... hi Rochelle..." said Donnie "No running in the hall, Mr. Hamato." said Rochelle and she's give him a ticket. "That is your first warning." said Rochelle and she's walk away. "Geez... Mistress of the Order, she is." said Donnie and he's change from running to walking fast instead, in case that he's accidentally meet Rochelle again. He's walk as fast as he can until he's reach the door that open to the Catacombs. Then, he's run as fas as he can to the lair of him and his brothers. When he's arrive, he's grab a Stunt Gun and a Kraang Portal with him and make his way back to the Pool Room. When he's return, it's turn out that his brothers are about to be eat but he's quickly shoot electric from the Stunt Gun to the Spasmosaur and make it's fall unconscious. Then, the Turtles open the Kraang Portal and the they send it back to wherever it came from. Later, at Undersea of New York, in the Technodrome... "Kraang needs a new guardian for guarding the Technodrome, which is unprotected." said Kraang #1 "But Kraang said they need more time to do what is known as delivering." said Kraang #2 and then the Kraang Portal is formed outside and the Spasmosaur come out and swimming around the Technodrome once again. "Call back to Kraang in Dimension X to stop doing what is known as delivering." said Kraang #2 Trivia *No Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes